‘TWISTED ORANGE’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for ornamental Celosia cultivars with a cristata type inflorescence, suitable for vegetative propagation The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Celosia plant.
‘TWISTED ORANGE’ is a seedling resulting from a crossing conducted in April 2013 with the seed parent Celosia ‘Twisted’, and an unpatented, proprietary pollen parent referred to as ‘08.8094’. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor, Robert Noodelijk in a research green house in Monster, the Netherlands during April 2014.
‘TWISTED ORANGE’ was first asexually reproduced by terminal vegetative cuttings at a research greenhouse in Monster, the Netherlands, October 2014 and has been asexually reproduced over an approximately two-year period. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.